


Bebop Scramble

by Mrs_Spooky



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Spooky/pseuds/Mrs_Spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bounty goes horribly wrong.</p><p>Originally published 3-Apr-2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am copying these over from my blog, starting from the first story, Swordfish Melody. Except for the last two stories, "Aftermath Twostep" and "Coda", all take place before the action in the first session in the series, "Asteroid Blues."
> 
> They really should be read in order, the older ones before the newer ones (as posted here on AO3). They weren't all written in order, which makes it fun. :D

...for one day only!! Drive, fly or walk over to Chin's house of glass for the widest variety of...  
*click*  
… now we let it simmer for 10 minutes to release the flavor, but be careful not to…YAWN  
*click*  
... 300,000 bounty hunters in the solar system doing?  
It's time for BIG SHOT, the show that brings you information about fugitives!

 

"Hey Jet, have you seen this?"

The big bounty hunter raised his head from the bonsai he was grooming across the table and looked at the vid. He doesn't watch much television and hadn't seen it.

Spike was intrigued, "Looks like it gives information about bounties. Are there really three hundred thousand bounty hunters out there??"

Jet made a face, "They exaggerate, try to make it sound like a bigger audience than they probably have." He went back to studying the bonsai, but kept an ear open.

Spike turned his attention back to the program. He'd only been hunting bounties for a month and while it was mostly routine, Jet was right when he said he'd meet some interesting people. Pick them up, take them back, collect the reward. Some were more interesting - and aggravating - than others, he couldn't deny that. Still, it was something to do, an honest living. Just a few weeks prior, Jet had helped him get his bounty hunter's license. We need to be licensed? And, Spike had to admit, he enjoyed hanging with Jet. There seemed to be no end to the man's knowledge about almost everything. Idly, he wondered where he learned it all. He was obviously a very talented cop, and Spike was growing even more curious about what happened that made him retire and turn to the isolated life of a bounty hunter. Well, that's definitely ISSP's loss.

The program, Big Shot, was geared to bounty hunters, and the hosts, Punch and Judy, breathlessly introduced the wanted, showing mug shots and rewards that were being offered. They had three prospects this installment, all on Mars. Jet wasn't that interested, having his own sources, but this might prove useful some day. Mars. No, that was out. Spike had just escaped from a Martian syndicate four months ago, and he felt it was too soon to try to make him go back there. Spike watched the show with some interest but said nothing. He must be thinking the same thing.

Spike switched off the screen, dug out a cigarette and lit up. Blowing smoke he asked Jet what he usually did with himself between bounties. "How busy have you been? Generally how long is it between bounties?" They had been fairly busy for the past month. They were mostly small timers, but the income had been steady.

"It varies. A lot depends on the sources you have and how many other bounty hunters have equally good sources. Sometimes the cops get there first, other times another bounty hunter." He looked up and smiled archly, "We just have to be better and faster than them." He shrugged, "What do I do between bounties? I'm pretty much doing it. A hobby is almost mandatory in this line of work. You have any hobbies?"

Jet was curious. Spike was proving to be so far impenetrable, stubbornly hiding… something… but what? Jet already knew about Spike's former life as a syndicate enforcer. Spike wouldn't confirm or deny which syndicate though. Any tiny bit of information he could winnow out of the young man was an accomplishment.

"I practice Jeet Kune Do, but that's not really a hobby."

Jet paused in his study of his tree and looked up, "That was developed by… Bruce Lee, right? Back in the mid to late twentieth century."

Spike was delighted. "Yes! Bruce Lee is a hero of mine. I've studied all of his books."

Jet wasn't surprised and smiled. As soon as his young friend had healed from the gunshot wound he got on his first bounty, Jet had caught him practicing. He found the young man wearing nothing but sweat pants, deep in concentration, practicing the movements with fluid grace and precision. Beautiful… cat-like… lethal. Jet had watched him for a bit in admiration, seemingly unnoticed, so deep in concentration he was. Spike was about to launch into a rapturous description of martial arts in general, Jeet Kune Do in particular when he was interrupted by Jet's communicator chiming an incoming call.

Spike listened intently to the conversation - it was an informant that Jet used to use on Ganymede who had tip on a bounty who was wanted for fraud and larceny. This source heard that the bounty could be found in a small town on Io, "I'll transmit the location and particulars. The pay off is eight million woolongs." Jet thanked him heartily, and of course, he'll get a cut of the bounty for providing the information. Good way to stroke sources, Spike thought. Very good idea!

Moments later the information was available in the Bebop's main computer. Jet punched it up on the viewscreen, the two of them studying the picture and the information that it contained.

"Hmmmm…. Victor Carrero. Fraud, assault with a deadly weapon, larceny. Says here that he's an expert thief and alleged escape artist. Armed and dangerous." Should be fun, Spike thought. "Eight million woolong bounty, wanted by the police in Alba City, Mars." Jet paused.

Spike chimed in "We've gone a week without catching anyone. Eight million is eight million."

Jet sighed as Spike spoke up, "I know what you're thinking. You don't want me on Mars because of what happened before we met. You can turn him in, I'll stay on the ship. It won't be a problem. In a few months we won't even have to think about it, I'll just avoid certain cities is all. It'll be fine." Jet had to admit the kid was probably right.

"Ok, Io it is!" Jet rose to set the course, Spike following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, the Bebop was parked in orbit about Jupiter's moon. It was morning in the town where Carerro would be found. Spike and Jet had flown their respective craft down to a parking area at the outskirts of town, climbed out then met up to walk in to search for their next paycheck. There wasn't much there, some small businesses - shops and offices in support of a modest population on a colony that wasn't thriving as much as was hoped when it was established. It was a sere, dusty town with little to recommend it. The reality did not come close to matching the hope that founded the town, a fact that hadn't completely escaped its inhabitants.

Spike looked to Jet. _He's the cop, what does HE think?_ Jet looked around and thought it would be a good idea to ask around about strangers in the area. It didn't look like the town got a lot of visitors, so anyone from outside would be noticed. Spike agreed, although he noted that they were themselves strangers, and wondered if anyone would even talk to them. They split up, each starting at opposite ends of town, meeting up in the middle to compare notes. If one found anything solid, they'd call the other on their personal communicator. Jet headed west, Spike took off towards the east.

Jet hoofed it towards the west end of town, which looked to be the most decrepit region of the entire town. There weren't many people out and about that time of day, and he wound up mostly hanging around waiting for shops to open so there would be someone to talk to about their bounty. Spike ambled his way to the eastern end of town and surveyed the territory. What a sad place this is. He lit a cigarette and thought about the people who moved here hoping for a better life, only to find that economic forces bigger than they were made their lives much harder than they should have been. He shook his head and started walking. Hope. It gets us all, doesn't it?

He hadn't gotten too far when he reached a school. Kids are everywhere, they see everything. Someone here has to have seen Carerro. Spike hung out near a diner just off school property and waited. He didn't have to wait too long before a gaggle of high school kids from a few blocks away came pouring in, skipping class to gather surreptitiously for breakfast with their friends. After they were settled, Spike wandered in and approached their table. Being a stranger, he got their attention in a hurry. 

"Hiya! Sorry for the interruption, but I was wondering if you guys have seen any strangers in town." 

"You mean besides you?" a young lady asked. Giggle. Snicker. 

Spike grinned, "Yeah, besides me. Kind of a muscular guy. Not too tall, short brown hair, blue eyes, long nose and mustache. Kind of an ugly guy, but not totally horrific." 

One of the kids remembered seeing someone like that in town from a few days ago. There isn't much going on there, but there is a boarding house across the street from a movie theater where a stranger might stay. Smiling brightly, Spike thanked them and wished them well, then left. I have to call Jet, this could be a break. 

Lighting another cigarette and shoving his hands in his pockets, Spike headed off towards the west to find Jet.

***

Working his way east, Jet found himself at the outskirts of the business district. A woman was in front of a shop, sweeping the dusty sidewalk. Jet looked at the sign, Murphy's Housewares.

"Are you Mrs Murphy?" 

The woman looked up at him surprised. "Yes I am," she said warily. She had never seen anyone like this rough-looking man, and he obviously wasn't from around there.

Sensing her thoughts, Jet smiled, "Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm not from around here. I'm actually looking for someone - a friend - who would be a stranger here too. Have you seen anyone else out of the ordinary recently?" He provided a brief description of Carerro and the woman thought about it for a few moments. Yes, there had been someone meeting that general description. 

"You might try the boarding house, just down the street a few miles. It's across from the movie theater." 

Jet thanked her and continued walking. He pulled out his communicator to tell Spike what he had found, but before he could dial, it lit up with a call from Spike with information about a boarding house across from a movie theater. Jet informed him that he had gotten the same information, and to meet him in front of the theater.

By the time they both reached the theater it was early afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and the temperature was climbing, heading into the hottest part of the day. Spike had found a shop that sold among other things cold drinks, so he picked up a pair of sodas for himself and Jet. Handing one to his friend, he said, "You think he might be in the boarding house?" 

Jet thought it would be a good place to start. They surveyed the building and it looked like it might hold a couple dozen rooms. Wishing to get out of the sun as much as they wanted to grab the bounty and get home, they entered. There was a front desk that was unoccupied at the moment, so they took a quick look around at the rooms on the ground floor. Not much there but a game room and a tavern that wasn't open yet. Nobody in sight. Climbing the stairs, they found themselves in a hallway lined with doors. Spike noted with satisfaction that the doors were equipped with peepholes. This is no problem. Motioning for Jet to stay there, he moved from door to door, peeking through the peepholes with his cybernetic eye while finishing off his soda. Jet wondered if it had the power to undo the distortion caused by looking backwards through the lens. Spike wasn't saying. He finished the floor and shook his head nobody home, then took the stairs to the third floor. Same story. 

Dejected, they left the building, wondering what to do now. Jet looked at the sign on the front of the theater and noticed that there was a matinee showing that day. It was an old action movie titled "Broken Arrow" and it had started about an hour ago. Jet tried to buy a ticket to go inside to look, but the young lady in the ticket booth refused to sell him one since the movie had already started. "Come back for the next showing" she grumbled, being way too busy with her manicure.

Spike circled the building looking for another way in, and all he found were two emergency exits. 

"Well, let's just wait, the movie will be over and if he's in there, he'll have to pass right by us," Jet said. Leaning against the wall at the front of the theater, he lit a cigarette. "Waiting. Not much fun, but if you want the fish, ya gotta wait." 

Spike wondered if his friend had spent too much time on his modified fishing boat and lit one of his own. Sighing, he asked Jet if he ever considered any other line of work. "No, I always wanted to be a cop. Bounty hunting is a lot like police work. It takes patience, skill and perserverence if you want to get your man." 

Spike, leaning against the wall next to Jet, rested his arm on his friend's shoulder, "I'm not good at investigating. I'm better at just going out and getting." 

"That's what makes us such a good team! I get the info, do all the research, you go get 'em. It's perfect." He continued on about the benefits of building investigative skills and their practical application. "These are skills you can use anywhere. Right? Spike? Spike!" He noticed that Spike's arm on his shoulder had grown noticeably heavier. Looking over, he followed Spike's elbow resting on his shoulder to the hand that was holding his head up. Eyes were closed, breathing deep and regular. DID HE JUST FALL ASLEEP?? Jet rolled his eyes. Geeze, this kid can sleep anywhere. He sighed and waited. 

About a half hour later, the audience came pouring out of the theater. Jet shrugged his shoulder to rouse his partner so they could watch for Carerro.

There weren't a lot of people in there, so they didn't have a long wait. Here he comes. Carerro left the cool of the theater and headed towards the boarding house glancing about, making note of anyone hanging around. He spotted the two bounty hunters and bolted.


	3. Chapter 3

"SHIT!"

The two bounty hunters sprinted off after him. Carerro had spent more time in the town than they did, so he had some familiarity with the streets and alleyways. He ducked down an alley between two buildings running at top speed, overturning garbage cans as he went, spilling their contents into the walkway. Spike and Jet leaped over them, Spike closing the distance rapidly. Carerro vaulted a fence at the end of the alley and landed in a parking lot, still mostly empty this time of day. Spike easily followed and caught up with him before he got halfway across, launching himself at him and knocking him down. Jet wasn't far behind, climbing the fence with a bit more dificulty. I must be getting too old for this shit.

Carerro pulled out a switchblade and started lunging, making sweeping, cutting motions towards Spike's midsection and face. A deftly aimed kick took care of that little threat, knocking the blade out of his hand. The bounty head swung at the young face that was trying to capture him, only to have it dodge and weave. He was laughing at him! Little bastard!

Jet touched down in the lot just in time to see Spike execute a spinning high kick, catching Carerro in the jaw, knocking him cold. "NICE!" Jet cuffed the man and dragged him to his feet. Proud of themselves, the two men ushered their charge to their waiting crafts. Jet crammed Carerro into the Hammerhead. "Meet you back at the ship!" and took off.

Spike loaded himself into his speeder and followed him home. Parking the Swordfish, he saw Jet still in his pod waiting. As soon as the landing bay had pressurised, they climbed down, Jet dragging Carerro behind him. As soon as they reached the living area, Jet cuffed Carerro to the railing. Spike dug out a cigarette and fumbled for his lighter. A lighter equipped hand appeared in front of his face, flame at the ready. Spike made use of it, "Arigato yo." The two men smiled at their prize. The prize for his part just glared at them balefully, an angry bruise taking form on his jaw where Spike's shoe had made contact. 

The big bounty hunter patted him down, relieving their captive of three knives and a gun. "You won't be needing THESE any more." Smirk.

Jet made his way to the bridge to set course for Mars and to alert the Alba City authorities that they had Carerro in custody and were bringing him in. Spike followed him. Still a bounty hunter in training, he wanted to take part in the process, learn who was called, how to report a captured bounty and make arrangements for drop off.

After Jet disconnected the call, he sat thoughtfully. Turning to his young friend he said, "I'll take him down, you can wait here. I'm not comfortable with having you on Mars just yet. You never know if there was anyone who refused to believe you were dead - especially if they cared about you. And I'm sure someone did." Spike shoved aside the rising emotion and just nodded in return, not daring to speak.

The two left the bridge to check on their bounty, Jet making plans for rounding up the next one and what can be fixed now they have a little extra money. Spike was thinking about groceries.

As soon as they reached the living area, they immediately noticed something was wrong. There in the spot where Jet had cuffed Carerro was... nothing. He and the cuffs were gone!!


	4. Chapter 4

"SHIT!"

Dumbfounded, the bounty hunters stared at the empty place where Carerro was cuffed mere minutes before. Recovering quickly, they set about to finding him. He couldn't have gotten far, so they searched the immediate surroundings. Head, shower, laundry, storage areas in the immediate vicinity were empty. They headed to the workshop and found a locker broken into.

Jet took a quick inventory and sighed. "He's got a gun, looks like ammo too. Even worse, the night vision goggles are gone." 

"Great. Anything else?"

Jet took a quick look around. The room was tossed, but he didn't notice anything else that was missing. First order of business is to secure the bridge. He set off to the bridge to lock in the course and lock out the controls. Only someone with the password would be able to affect the course or operation of the ship. That done, he and Spike split up to search the ship. Spike had spent some time in the month aboard the Bebop exploring, so he had familiarised himself with the general layout. The bridge and landing bay were forward, behind that the living area, infirmary and workshop. Behind that were various holds for storage. There was a ring betwen the living and storage area, linking the areas together.

Carerro had less than five minutes to escape from his cuffs then find the workshop and grab what he wanted, so he couldn't have gotten far. Spike and Jet split up, Jet clearing the rooms, Spike climbing into the utility ducts. Spike scanned the ducts, checking from floor to ceiling. This freak is probably crawling along the ceiling. Finding nothing, he found an exit to the main level and jumped to the floor. He looked around to get his bearings. Not sure how far Jet had gone in HIS search, Spike took a moment to hope that in their surprise he and Jet didn't accidently shoot each other when they met up. He turned left, then went off in search of Carerro and Jet.

***

_How the HELL did they find me??_ Carerro's jaw was still smarting from that kick in the face from that ninja kid. _Little fucker, I'm going to snap his scrawny neck!_ They had cuffed him to the railing then took off, smirking. As soon as they were out of sight, he dug out the tool he kept sewn into his shirt for just these situations. Picking the lock on the cuff, he checked to make sure they didn't see him, then looked for a place to hide. A workshop! He found a gun and a box of ammo. Night vision goggles? These may come in handy. He was loading up on various tools that could be used as weapons when he heard shouts then running footsteps. Dropping the excess, he ran. Not knowing the layout of the ship, he took off in a direction away from the voices.

First order of business is to kill these bounty hunters. Then take control of the ship and find someplace to hide where nobody would find him, destroying the ship as soon as he got there...

***

Jet began clearing the cargo holds. The first few he checked weren't full, but there were crates in there that one could hide behind and other stuff that had been accumulated in the years that Jet owned the Bebop. _I don't know why I even have half of this shit. I should just sell it all._ Once he was satisfied that Carerro wasn't inside, he exited and closed the door, moving on to the next one. He hadn't heard any shots over the ambient noise of the ship's engines, so he surmised that Spike was continuing the search. They both had their guns and communicators on them, so if he had found and disabled Carerro, he'd tell him.

He had cleared three more holds moving aft, still not finding anything more than crates and junk. He reached the last hold and cautiously peered into the room. This one was more packed than the previous and Jet thought it was the darkest part of the Bebop. The only light in the room was what flowed in through the open doorway from the dimly lit corridor. Great. I can't see shit in here and Carerro has night vision goggles. Jet wished Spike was here, he'd be able to see him. Peering around the corner, he found a small metal toolbox near the door. Crouching down, he grabbed it, then tossed it into the room. The clatter of it hitting a solid object was followed immediately by the sound of gunfire.


	5. Chapter 5

Gunshots! Close by too. Spike counted three, one of them from one gun, the other two from another. Heart pounding, he ran off in the direction of the noise, hoping he wasn't too late. That asshole is going to get one hell of an ass-kicking if he shot Jet.

Spike reached the end of the corridor to see Jet's body flying from the doorway and hitting the wall across the way. His gun slipped from his fingers and clattered on the floor. Immediately, Carerro started out of the room, presumably to make his getaway. Shocked to see Spike there, he raised his gun and fired, but Spike was able to dodge the shot and sprinted forward towards him. The bounty head had no choice but to retreat back into the hold. Keeping his gun pointed into the room, Spike grabbed Jet's collar and dragged him out of harm's way. He was bleeding pretty heavily from a wound in his right shoulder but it didn't look too bad. 

Jet opened his eyes, "... Carerro..."

"Yeah, I saw him. He ran back into the hold, rat bastard." 

Jet was still stunned from the gunshot, and not having anything resembling a bandage with him, Spike quickly removed his jacket, wadded it up and pressed it against his shoulder. "That should take care of things for a little while. Hold this here." 

Jet reached up with his mechanical arm and pressed the blue material onto the wound to try to stop its bleeding. "Be careful." 

Spike just grunted and rose to bring the guy out of storage. He peeked in and in the low light, he could see the guy, half sticking out from behind a crate. There was JUST enough light coming in from the corridor for him to see, but not much. Cautiously, he entered the room, keeping his eyes on his target. Feigning blindness, he stumbled into the room, hand outstretched to feel his way, pretending to look left and right behind the boxes. Carerro did nothing but watch and wait. He WANTS me to come closer? Ok, he's got it.

For good measure, Spike barked his shin on a metal box between himself and Carerro then cursed. Carerro made his move, slowly coming out from his hiding place and taking aim. He could make out a smile forming on his ugly face. Spike, still staring apparently blindly into the dark watched him warily, ready to move. Carerro kept moving, sliding himself half behind a large crate between them. Only exposed parts of his body were his head and the hand that held the gun. Shit, no way to shoot this bastard without killing him and we need that bounty. 

Cocky now, Carerro allowed himself a low chuckle, hoping to unnerve the young bounty hunter stumbling blindly into the room. "I'm going to shoot your ass, then snap your scrawny neck, you green-headed bitch." Spike paused, waiting. He had narrowed his eyes and was watching his trigger finger closely. He saw it tighten, and dove out of the way as the bullet wizzed by his ear. He could feel the heat from the slug, it was that close. With a cry of pain that he hoped sounded convincing, Spike rolled out of the way and landed on his back behind a large shipping crate, his ears ringing from the noise. Carerro laughed again, gleefully anticipating the death of this bounty hunter too. 

Pleased with himself, Carerro approached the supine young man to finish him off. Raising his gun to aim, Spike's hand flew up and fired a shot directly into his right arm. Carerro roared with pain as Spike launched himself from the floor and dove straight at him, sending him sprawling. "Snap my neck, huh?" He kicked the gun away, and twisting his good arm behind his back, shoved Carerro towards the door. Out into the light of the corridor, the bounty head howled because of the amplified light searing his eyeballs. If he thinks THIS is bad, wait till he gets out to the living area! Thoroughly pissed off now, Spike shoved Carerro into the wall slamming his head into the bulkhead. _That's for Jet!_ Carerro went down like a sack of shit. 

Looking around, Spike realised he didn't see Jet, just the blood on the wall and floor from where he lay several minutes ago. Hauling Carerro to his feet, he shoved him forward, pausing now and again to slam him into the nearest bulkhead. _There's another one, asshole!_ Eventually he reached the infirmary where he found Jet trying to bandage his shoulder. Jet looked up in relief to see his friend apparently unhurt after hearing the gunshots, AND he had Carerro, still alive, even if bleeding.

Spike hauled Carerro to a nearby ladder leading to the upper deck, climbed up three or four rungs, then cuffed Carerro's left arm high above his head, so his feet were barely touching the floor. Spike hadn't removed the night vision goggles, so Carerro's eyes were squeezed shut to try to block out the light. Howling and complaining, the bounty started making threats, which drew a punch in the stomach from Spike. He was in sight of the infirmary, so Spike kept an eye on him while he went to assist Jet.

"It's just a flesh wound, not too bad. I got it cleaned out, but bandaging these is a pain in the ass." 

"Here, let me. I'm not much good at it, but I can help." Jet had had to patch himself up on more than one occasion since he started hunting bounties some years ago, and it could be awkward, especially shoulder wounds. Grateful, he handed the roll of bandage to his friend and allowed him to bandage the shoulder. The analgesic he took had kicked in, so it wasn't especially painful and Spike was gentle with it. Like he said, he wasn't that good at it, but it was a very passable job. Jet dug out a sling, and Spike helped him put it on to take the weight off that shoulder. 

Glancing at the bloodsoaked blue jacket at the foot of the bed, Jet said, "I'll wash that." 

"Don't worry about it, I can get it."

Now to unload the bounty head.


	6. Chapter 6

Jet had removed the goggles, then bandaged Carerro's arm as the bounty glared balefully at him. Jet liked the way Spike had cuffed him. Would be hard to get out of THAT, but they still had to keep an eye on him.

The two walked away from him, out of earshot but where they could still see him. Both reached for a cigarette and lit up. Blowing smoke, Spike eyed Jet's injured shoulder, "You going to be ok to fly?" It just occurred to Jet that it would be hard to pilot the Hammerhead with an injured wing. Shit! He really did NOT want Spike on Mars. Not yet. He groaned. 

Spike blew out a long stream of smoke, considering. "I'll do it. Don't know anyone in Alba City, it should be ok."

Jet was extremely unhappy. He had gotten accustomed to having Spike around, someone that he could depend on, and he didn't want to lose him. _Poor kid deserves a chance, can't let him throw it away._ Spike interrupted his thoughts. "Forget about it, I'll take him down. It's been at least four months, if anyone was looking for me they'd have given up by now." Spike turned and smiled at him "It'll be exciting!" 

Spike hung out in the living area, gun in hand, watching Carerro. He wouldn't mind giving the asshole a kick or two, but refrained, half fearing he wouldn't stop once he got started. _Gotta bring 'em back alive. Damn._ Jet returned from the bridge and reported that they were a few hours away from Mars. He didn't want to stick around, but decided to splash down in Alba City anyway. The bounty hunters broke out a deck of cards and started a game of gin. Spike had broken out a couple cans of cola, which they enjoyed while they played and chatted. Bounty head's complaints about his discomfort were pointedly ignored by the two playing cards. 

It was Spike's first landing on the Bebop, and actually his first water landing in a ship that size. He wished he could have been on the bridge to see it, but even from where he sat it was a unique sensation. He could feel the ship descending, slowing. Then it was on the water, slowing even more, coasting to the dock that Jet had arranged to rent for a few hours. There was a slow rocking motion that he found to be rather pleasant. Spike smiled.

Jet emerged from the bridge, "Ok, we're docked." Then lowering his voice, "just be careful, ok?" 

Spike nodded and headed over to uncuff Carerro from the ladder then cuffed his hands behind his back just to be safe. He stuffed him into the Swordfish and jumped in after him. Jet opened the door to let him out, urging him to hurry back.

The Swordfish sped off towards the police station. Carerro was starting to sweat, and frankly, Spike thought, he was starting to smell. Well, he'd smelled worse he thought, shuddering at the memory. He glanced down periodically at the man's hands to make sure he wasn't going to try anything and was satisfied that he was secure. Thankfully, he spent the trip in silence so he wouldn't have to listen to him. Spike was finding perspiration forming on his own forehead. It had been four months since he escaped, he has to have been written off by now. It's probably going to be a while before I get over that he thought.

Thankfully, there were no further incidents as he turned in Carerro and was given the code to collect the bounty. He headed over to the kiosk and slid his card into the waiting slot, punched in the code and the screen displayed a picture of Carerro with a line through his face, saying "captured" below it. The machine indicated that the card had been paid, so he withdrew it and shoved it into his hip pocket, pleased. He lit a congratulatory cigarette and turned to head back to his waiting speeder. 

The police station was in a skanky part of town, but Spike didn't quicken his pace. Hands in pockets, he was halfway to the Swordfish when he passed a trash receptacle. Pausing, he noticed a half wadded up flyer at the top of the heap with some Chinese writing of a name on it that caught his attention. Taking it out, he spread out the wrinkles and saw that it was a "Missing person" flyer that was dated from four months ago. There was an old, slightly unfocused picture of himself looking back at him from the paper. There was a reward for any information regarding his whereabouts accompanied by a phone number to call in Tarsis. Stomach churned. Yeah, time to go. Shit.

That was taken when I was in high school. I don't look much like that any more anyway he thought, wadding the flyer up and tossing it back into the trash. Good thing I didn't have any recent pictures taken!

Spike didn't waste any time getting into the Swordfish then heading back to the Bebop. As he approached for a landing, he saw Jet on the bridge waiting for him. A smile broke out on the big guy who waved, then moved to open the door for him. Jet hadn't left the bridge since Spike took off with Carerro. Cursing his clumsiness at getting himself shot, he waited with growing concern for the young man to return. Spike had the bounty money and presented the card to Jet so he could distribute the funds among the accounts. 

"Run into any trouble?" 

Spike shrugged, "Nope. Piece of cake. Which reminds me, what's for dinner?" 

"Something special, I think. You'll find out," he said with a wink. Not wanting to stick around, Jet moved towards the bridge to take off. He wanted to head back to the asteroid belt for a while. Spike wanted to watch, so he followed him and took a seat in the navigator's chair in front of and just below Jet's.

The Bebop pulled away from the dock, slowly turning out towards open water, then picked up speed. Spike watched fascinated as the waves crashing on the front of the ship grew smaller as it rose from the sea, up towards space. After a single orbit, Jet locked in his course, then rose to make supper.

Left on his own, Spike yawned and stretched elaborately, then parked himself on the sofa in the living area. Checking the time, he reached out with his foot and switched on the vid screen.

... are all you 300,000 bounty hunters in the solar system doing?   
It's time for BIG SHOT, the show that brings you information about fugitives!


End file.
